Jasmina Celladore
}} Jasmina Celladore, or Mina for short, is Kat's character in High Rollers D&D. Jasmina is a female half-human, half-drow bard. Jasmina appears in Sessions 27, 28 and 29, keeping Cam away from the Burning King as they hunt after the revenant spirit connected to Cam. It is also announced that she joined Barris' elite task force at the end of Session 29, to investigate and disrupt Burning King's operations. __TOC__ Stats ''Note: Ability Scores might be speculative or have been provided by Kat.'' Appearance Jasmina is 5'11 tall and is chesty."Mina Character Description", Kat's Tumblr, 2 Oct 2016 Being a half-drow, the colour of Jasmina's skin is pale grey and pale purple. She has long and gently wavy hair, ombre-coloured from white into blood red. She has complete heterochromia iridum, likely inherited from her parents: one of her eye is coloured red, the other blue.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 0:56:29 Being a performer, Jasmina wears a belly top and a long split skirt, all coloured emerald green. Her clothes are adorned by inexpensive, homemade jewels and decorations. Her ears and fingers are also adorned. She also wears a piece of ornate jewellery that resembles an armour over her left arm that extends to her left side of the body, down to her hips. The ornate piece covers the burn scars on her skin. She wears a clawed ring on her left ring finger. Jasmina carries a sickle and a lyre. Personality Jasmina has a relaxed and comfortable personality.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 1:59:25 She is also well-travelled.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:08:17 Jasmina lives in a large wagon, painted black and decorated with ornaments by herself. It has a flat top with railings, allowing people to walk along the side of the wagon if need be. It is also a travelling wagon, big enough to fit 4 adult-sized and 2 child-sized beds.See "A Revenant Revealed" (1x27), from 2:07:30.See "A Revenant Revealed" (1x27), from 2:17:56 Jasmina is not only a performer, but also a saleswoman.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 1:59:25 Apart being used as her mobile home, her large wagon is also used as a mobile shop to sell or exchange valuable goods, mainly of artisan jewelleries, some with magical imbuements.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:03:26A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:05:03 Jasmina has pyrophobia. She got this after her family was burnt alive during the Burning King's raid on the town they were in.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:47:30A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:06:09 History The Celladores The Celladores is a six-member group of roaming bards, all living together in the family's wagon. In 1341 years after Pelor's Light,Swan Boat - HighRollers D&D: Episode 28 at 0:54:01 most of the family members died by the inferno, caused by Burning King, that swept the settlement they were in. Jasmina is the only surviving member. She takes over the ownership of the family's wagon.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:04:20 The family consists of: *'Jasmina Celladore' and Kotari Rana-Celladore: Married for 4 years. Kotari, a female human, has mocha-coloured skin and ebony hair. She has a penchant for pink and gold. Kotari is unabashedly honest and fiercely protective of her family. Jasmina plays the lyre, while Kotari plays the sarod."Mina’s Family", Kat's Tumblr, 23 Oct 2016 *'Talyn Celladore:' Son of Jasmina and Kotari. A male drow and a quarter human. He is age 8 at the time of his death. He has blue eyes and pink cheeks. He is also bright and sarcastic beyond his age. He plays the piccolo. *'Cavalos Celladore:' Jasmina's father. A very tall, regal and handsome male drow. He has an inappropriately merry disposition for a drow, as their kind are usually more joyless. He is loving, warm and protective. He plays the cello. *'Persephone Celladore:' Jasmina's mother. A female human. She has chalk white skin, with pink cheeks, and fiery red hair. She is tender and gentle. She plays the harp. *'Anya Celladore:' Jasmina's elder sister. Described by Kat as similar to Jasmina if regressed by 15 years. She has short white hair. She is silver tongued and a tomboy. She also idolised Jasmina. She plays percussive instruments. Relationships Tieflings Jasmina generally dislikes tieflings, since the leader of the Burning King is a tiefling.A Revenant Revealed - HighRollers D&D: Episode 27 at 2:06:48 That is why she is initially hostile towards Jiǔtóu when she first met the adventurers in Session 27. She later develops a positive perspective towards her, after witnessing Jiǔtóu defending her companions during a scuffle with the Burning King at a tavern in Talis'Val. The Adventurers *Cam Buckland: Jasmina likes Cam for being gentle, caring and silly. His goofiness also matches hers. She likes having him around, as his buffoonery provides her a breath of fresh air after her suffering for 5 years since her family passed away. Meta-gaming, Kat thinks that the two have good chemistry.On Jasmina's impression on the adventurers, Kat's Tumblr, 24 Oct 2016 *Elora Galanodel: Jasmina adored Elora from the moment they met in Session 28. Meta-gaming, Kat has admitted Mina's crush on Elora but claims she respects Elora too much to ever act on it, choosing instead to enjoy their friendship. *Jiutou Zhiji Jing: Jasmina finds Jiǔtóu fierce, a trait similarity found in her wife. Meta-gaming, Kat believes the two could develop a bromance with one another due to their similar circumstances regarding their respective family. *Trellimar Aleath: Jasmina finds Trellimar hot, but blames him for the destruction caused on her wagon in Session 27 during the second encounter with Dimitriv. Meta-gaming, Kat thinks that Trellimar may appreciate Jasmina's dark streak. Abilities and Powers TBA References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters